MrD's Adventure
by Dracoissohot
Summary: MrD goes on a very interesting adventure


_Beep. Beep. Beep._

MrD woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned to hit the snooze button. 7:00am, the digital clock read. This was MrD's normal waking time as he has to start playing ranked before the noobs came out. He hoped and hoped that Azir, The Emporer of the Sands, would be released today. The patch was three days ago and they still haven't released him.

MrD opened up his computer and immediately went on Skype. No one was on this early in the morning  
>except for his friend Levy.<p>

[7:28]l MrD l: O_O LEVY WHEN WILL AZIR BE RELEASED?  
>[7:29] Levy: SO<br>YOU LIKE AZIR

[7:30] l MrD l: HES EPIC O_O  
>[7:31] Levy: YES OR NO?<br>[7:31] WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM  
>[7:32] l MrD l: YES O_O<p>

[7:32] Levy: WHAT  
>[7:33] l MrD l: HE'S<br>[7:33] l MrD l: MAKING ME HOT O_O  
>[7:34] l MrD l: CANT GET ANY HOTTER<br>[7:35] l MrD l: I NEED A SLAP! O_O

Levy was disturbed by this so he logged off making up an excuse for later.

MrD was sad. He came out with his feelings to his friend and was promptly left alone. He curled up on  
>his bed and fell asleep.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MrD woke up but not in the comfort of his warm bed. Instead he was met with burning, hot sand. Confused, he stumbled up and looked around. All around him were just sand dunes upon sand dunes. Shrugging, he walked on thinking this was just a really vivid dream. After a few hours, he saw the tips of what looked like a castle on the horizon. He walked quickly, hoping for water and a safe place to stay.

He approached the castle-esque thing cautiously. Seeing a way down through a window he climbed in. He was met with a long spiral staircase that looked like it went down forever. Taking one step down, he was greeted by an arrow grazing his face.

_Booby traps_, he thought.

With even more caution, he continued his trek down the stairs. Luckily there weren't anymore traps. This confused MrD. Why would someone place one at the top, but not continue the traps down. As he neared the end of the staircase, it seemed like he entered an underground haven. A waterfall with trees and birds singing all around! This further proved his conclusion thta he was dreaming. How could this place exist underneath sand? As he walked further in he noticed a rock by the waterfall. On the rock there was a golden figure sitting on it.

MrD inched close to the figure, walking with extreme caution. Before he could even notify the stranger of his prescence the figure spoke.

"I've been waiting for you." Confused, MrD spoke up.

_Waiting for me?_ MrD wondered.

The figure got up making MrD flinch. But as soon as the figure turned around MrD's heart stopped.

It was him. It was Azir. MrD felt a smile slowly spread across his face. _Please don't let this be a dream._ Azir walked closer and closer until he was face to face with MrD. He took off his bird mask.

MrD had finally seen the face of god. Underneath the mask, Azir has a face that resembled a sculpture. MrD blushed as Azir leaned in and soon they were in a heated make out session.

_Please, please don't be a dream._ It all felt too real. The feeling of Azir's arms wrapped around him and the feel of his lips on his.

Soon, clothes had been shed and both Azir and MrD were left in only their boxers. Azir lay MrD down on the rock and pulled down both his and MrD's boxers. MrD's face immediately flushed as red as a tomato. He looked down and couldn't help but make a comment.

"Mine's smaller :D"

Azir chuckled but resumed the preparation process for the penetration to come. MrD squeezed his eyes shut as Azir aligned his penis with MrD's butthole. As Azir pressed in, MrD felt a shock rack through his body.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

MrD gasped, shooting up from his position. He looked to his right to look at his alarm clock.

_7:00AM_

_It was just a dream, _MrD sighed, very disappointed. He looked down noticing his raging erection. MrD sighed and started to stroke himself thinking about Azir.

**The End**


End file.
